(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to installation structure and method of a vehicular suspension located at a forward portion of an automotive vehicle.
(2) Description of Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-2528 published on Jan. 9, 2002 exemplifies a previously proposed installation structure of a vehicular suspension located at a forward (or front) portion of an automotive vehicle. In the disclosed previously proposed installation structure of the vehicular suspension located at the forward portion of the vehicle, front side members are disposed at left and right side portions of a vehicle body along a vehicular forward-and-rearward (longitudinal) direction. A forward (front) end portion of each of the front side members is linked to a front bumper reinforcement. A rearward (rear) end portion of each of the front side members is bent toward a lower side of the vehicle body and is linked to left and right side sills. In addition, a suspension member is disposed on a lower side of the (left and right) front side members to be intersected to the left and right front side members, left and right forward end portions of the suspension member are linked to the respective front side members via suspension links, and a rearward end portion of the suspension member is linked to the respective front side members. An engine and a transmission, both thereof constituting a drive unit, are disposed in an engine compartment enclosed with the left and right front side members, the front bumper reinforcement, and the suspension member and left and right front road wheels are connected to a drive shaft extended along a left-and-right (lateral or vehicular width) direction of the vehicle body. It should be noted that the suspension links are tightened with bolts to the respective front side members and notches are provided on bolt penetrating holes at tightening portions of the respective suspension links. In a case where a (an excessively high) load is applied from the forward portion of the vehicle body, engine compartment forward-and-rearward portions of the respective front side members are buckled. At this time, the drive unit is moved (retracted) toward a rearward portion of the vehicle body and the drive shaft is interfered with the respective suspension links. Then, the tightening of the suspension links to the front side members is released due to presence of the notches of the tightening (coupling) portions of the suspension links. Consequently, no load is applied to the front side members via the suspension member even though the drive shaft is retracted toward the rearward portion of the vehicle body. Therefore, the front side members are not buckled at a more rearward position than the suspension member so that the load input from the forward portion of the vehicle body can be absorbed by a buckling of the left and right front side members at their engine compartment forward-and-rearward portions.